1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion module and a method of manufacturing a photoelectric conversion module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As transmission mediums, for example, in the connection between a server and a switch in a data center and in the connection between digital AV (audio visual) devices, optical fibers are also used in addition to metal wires. Further, in recent years, the use of optical fibers as transmission mediums, that is, optical interconnection, also in information processing devices such as mobile phones and personal computers has been considered. Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-21459, for instance.
When the optical fibers are used, a photoelectric conversion module converting an electrical signal to an optical signal or converting an optical signal to an electrical signal is required. For example, a photoelectric conversion module disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-324303 includes an inorganic material substrate, and a photoelectric conversion element is mounted on the inorganic material substrate. A package is airtightly joined to the inorganic material substrate with solder balls.
As the photoelectric conversion module is more downsized, a length and an interval of traces of a conductor pattern provided on the substrate become shorter and a distance between the solder balls and the traces also becomes shorter. Accordingly, when the solder balls for sealing deform to spread at the time of the joining between the substrate and the package, solder adheres to unwanted traces, which involves a risk of short circuit.